1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a service and method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for processing services among a plurality of devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Smart televisions (TVs) are now becoming popular. A traditional remote controller is used to operate the smart TV. The integration of a user's mobile terminal with the functions provided by the smart TV has not been sufficiently addressed. Further, the mobile device and TV adhere to their own exclusive domain and do not smoothly work together.